The present invention relates generally to a footwear, and more particularly to a sport sandal.
The conventional sandal consists of a sole which is fastened in various ways to the foot of a person by straps over the instep or toes, or around the ankle. The size of the conventional sandal is fixed, thereby resulting in various problems in connection with production and inventory. In addition, the sole and the straps of the conventional sandal are made of different materials, which complicate the process of recycling the conventional sandal. Moreover, the construction of the soles and the straps of the conventional sandal is not cost-effective.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an interchangeable sport sandal to afford the consumer a variety of selections.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an interchangeable sport sandal which can be easily worn.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an interchangeable sport sandal which can be easily recycled.
The sport sandal of the present invention comprises a sole and at least one strap fastened with the sole. The sole and the strap are detachably fastened together to facilitate the variation in form of the sandal as well as the process of recycling the sandal.